


Luz y noche.

by Ruvaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes no son míos, mancho el nombre de Víctor Hugo haciendo esto.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Luz y noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, mancho el nombre de Víctor Hugo haciendo esto.

Él era una luz luminosa, una muestra de alegría y del brillo de los dioses. Leía porque quería escapar del mundo y de las normas que alguien había decidido establecer, también escribía y dibujaba porque quería crear sus propios no-Estados con precioso futuro. Era un artista y obedecía a los dioses de su razón, que no era más que la emoción.

  
El otro era la oscuridad más negra, el vacío que se expandía por el universo, un agujero negro que hasta la felicidad absorbía. Delinquía porque alguien le había llamado hermoso y con ello habían despertado a una bestia. Odiaba las normas y buscaba destruirlas, destruir todo lo que implicaban y por ello corrompía el mundo y a las personas.  
Luz y oscuridad, día y noche, sol y luna. En resumen, eran dos antónimos, dos oposiciones, dos antítesis: uno era lo que no era el otro.  
Eso los había unido.

  
Su relación había empezado años atrás, hacía ya más tiempo de lo que pudieran recordar. Por aquella época la luz iluminaba un nuevo colegio y su rubor brillaba en toda su expansión y una ligera sonrisa relucía tímidamente entre los largos mechones de color llameante.

  
La oscuridad, por su parte, ya llevaba años entre aquellas paredes y ya en aquella temprana edad se veía lo que la sociedad llama “maldad” en su interior. Estaba sentado al final de clase como castigo y tenía la cabeza gacha hasta que escuchó la puerta de su clase abrirse. Su rostro de mármol y afilada mandíbula estaba escondido en una rizada mata de carbón y tras ella observaba cómo sus compañeros entraban y salían y cómo todos miraban al recién llegado.

  
En aquel nuevo centro pareció no gustar el brillo y decidieron apagarlo, o al menos lo intentaron. La oscuridad más negra, aquella a la que llamaban malvada, se puso en medio cada vez que intentaban soplar la llama que brillaba en el corazón del pelirrojo. Recibió golpes, insultos y palizas, pero la sonrisa eterna en su protegido hacía que todo mereciese la pena.

  
Ambos crecieron con el paso del imparable tiempo y con ello creció su vínculo. Sin embargo, el espacio y las decisiones de futuro pueden romper el hilo rojo más fuerte que jamás haya existido.

  
Jehan, la luz, decidió continuar con sus estudios universitarios, tomando como elección los estudios en el arte del drama. Por su parte, Montparnasse, la oscuridad, decidió dedicarse a sus “trabajos”, lo que le permitió crear su nuevo grupo: La Patron Minette.

  
Cinco años habían pasado ya desde su separación. Cinco años donde cada uno había creado sus amistades, vínculos y enemistades. Cinco años que jamás recuperarían. Cinco años en los que uno estaba en la mente del otro, pero separados.

  
Sin embargo, una noche iluminada puede arreglar cualquier separación.

  
Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con la tenue fuerza que las luminiscencia de la ciudad del amor les permitía, el viento se removía lentamente y las temperaturas se encontraban en los mínimos de aquel caluroso seis de junio.

  
Montparnasse se encontraba en uno de los bares más cochambrosos del país. Lo habían llamado L’Avenir, pero de aquello solo quedaba el nombre, un futuro, un porvenir que parecía haberse quedado estancado en un eterno pasado.

  
Las mesas, las pocas que aún quedaban, habían perdido el brillo con el que refulgían el primer día y por aquel entonces solo eran manchadas marcas en el suelo, que mantenía manchas de licores y sangre con más años casi que sus visitantes habituales, y el techo amenazaba con venirse abajo si recibía un mínimo golpe.

  
En contraparte a su espacio, quienes habituaban aquel lugar no eran más que unos jóvenes que habían dejado de lado la vida, o ella les había abandonado. Muchos siquiera superaban la treintena y ya habían limpiado sus manos en sangre.

  
Allí, Montparnasse y su grupo eran los líderes. Todos sabían quiénes eran los mejores para cometer un asesinato o un robo. Todos lo sabían, pero habían dominado las sombras y el soborno y todos seguían en libertad. En aquel lugar, en resumen, ellos tenían el monopolio del terror. El líder del grupo, el más joven y tétrico de todos, era el mismísimo Montparnasse.

  
En aquel momento, se encontraba bebiendo con un delgaducho chico en sus brazos que no paraba de rozar su cuerpo con el del otro y de morder lentamente el cuello y el lóbulo del rey, como si así pudiese llegar a acercarse a él. Pobres juguetes, se creen que pueden ser amos.

  
El gobernante apretó algo más a su diminuta presa y cubrió sus labios con los suyos propios y después lo apartó de un empujón. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y la luz lo iluminó todo.

  
Aquella luz tenía nombre y forma física. Era un chico pelirrojo, bastante delgado que recogía su rojo cabello en una trenza que colocaba junto a su hombro. Vestía con la ropa más brillante, colorida y hortera que jamás se hubiese encontrado y un colgante en forma de lirio decoraba su garganta.

  
Esta luz dio unos lentos y falsos seguros pasos hasta colocarse frente a la barra de bar, sin mirar a ninguna de las personas que había a su alrededor, como si evitar la mirada le permitiese evitar ciertos problemas. Conocía el lugar, sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero aún así lo hizo.

  
—Camarero —su voz sonó más similar a un pequeño hilo danzando con el viento que a lo que podría emitir una garganta humana. Repitió el vocativo alzando algo más la voz y moviendo el brazo, llamando así su atención finalmente—, por favor, una cerveza.

  
El camarero, sin decir nada, simplemente negando la cabeza, se alejó de donde estaba el joven y buscó en la gran nevera roja que había en la otra punta de la destartalada barra su pedido. Cogió aquel botellín de una marca con menos importancia y fama que los poemas de la luz, se acercó de nuevo a él y se la tendió sin demasiado cuidado.

  
Montparnasse se había quedado embobado en él durante unos segundos. Observó sus pasos temerosos acercarse hasta la barra, el temblor de su voz al pronunciar las palabras y cómo agarraba la cerveza con el mismo cuidado con el que alguien agarraría un ramo de rosas. Sin embargo, lo que más le atrajo fue aquel colgante: cadena de plata y una bagatela en forma de lirio, no era caro ni una reliquia, pero sería capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier lado. Sería capaz de reconocer a su portador en cualquier lado.

  
Una elevación de labio apareció cuando su presa volvía a situarse en medio, el juguete que se creía dueño reclamaba más atención y contacto por parte del otro, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una cara de asco y ser apartado sin demasiado cuidado. Intentó recuperar un poder que jamás había tenido cuando Montparnasse dio los primeros pasos en dirección al pelirrojo y se colocó frente a él, exigiendo con la mirada y la posición segura de su cuerpo algo de atención.

  
—O te apartas o apartaré yo tu cadáver. —Ahí estaba toda la atención que buscaba y toda la que el otro le daría: una amenaza.

  
Al principio se mantuvo estático, pero acabó apartándose con un movimiento resentido de cabeza, maldijo varias veces a toda su familia y le insultó antes de salir por la puerta del bar con un fuerte portazo. Montparnasse soltó una carcajada y volvió su mirada hacia su foco de atención.

  
Jehan había intentado mantenerse ajeno a todo aquello y se había encerrado entre las hojas de un nuevo cuaderno en el que escribir dibujos y dibujar poemas. La mirada la tenía completamente fija en una rama que no le terminaba de convencer en el quinto verso del tronco que escribía.

  
Apartó un segundo la mirada para beber de la cerveza y se encontró con la pálida figura vestida en traje negro acercándose a él. Conocía aquella forma de moverse y conocía aquella afilada mandíbula y, sin duda, conocía a aquel hermoso ángel caído. Apartó lentamente el cuaderno y abrió lentamente la boca al darse cuenta quién era el que se acercaba a él. Era imposible, pero era cierto.

  
—¿Has visto a un fantasma, Prouvaire?

  
—Chasse, ¿qu… qué haces aquí? 

  
—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo. Esto no es seguro para ti —su tono fue severo y similar a una reprimenda. Arrugó la nariz y soltó una carcajada, abriendo mucho los brazos y subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera oferente.

  
Jehan dio un salto del taburete donde estaba y se lanzó directamente a sus brazos, estrechándolo con algo de fuerza y apoyando su cabeza sobre el carbón rizado. Soltó una carcajada y volvió a apretarle.

  
—Veo que sigues siendo más bajo que yo —le revolvió el pelo como si realmente no estuviese con un ladrón y asesino, como si simplemente volviesen a ser aquellos adolescentes que recorrían el patio hablando de cualquier cosa irrelevantemente importante.

  
Montparnasse soltó un chasquido y se apartó, recolocando su traje y cabello. Observó a su alrededor y le dedicó una mirada asesina a sus compañeros, quienes no habían podido evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el cambio de comportamiento de su monarca. El rey ahora parecía un alegre cachorro.

  
—Prouvaire, ya no somos aquellos quinceañeros, compórtate como un adulto. —colocó su cuerpo lo más erguido posible y le miró de forma seria—. Tampoco uses mi nombre de pila, aquí todo el mundo me conoce por mi apellido: Montparnasse.

  
Él asintió ante su “orden”, el tono de su amigo no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde la última vez que le vio, por mucho que ahora alzase más el cuerpo y el pecho e intentase mostrar una imagen de mayor tamaño. Le recordaba a un camaleón que muestra una falsa imagen para asegurar su lugar. Era un pequeño lagarto que mostraba todas sus brillantes de noche.

  
—¿Todo el mundo? Montparnasse… este no es el mejor de los lugares. —miró a los amigos del otro por encima de su hombro y levantó ligeramente el labio en un gesto de preocupación.

  
—Prouvaire —volvió a usar aquel vocativo para iniciar y mantener así atrapada su atención—, hace más de cinco años que no nos vemos ni sabemos nada el uno del otro: no puedes decirme qué hacer ni dónde estar, ¿te queda claro?

  
Mentía. Decía la verdad y mentía. Sí, no habían vuelto a hablar desde que sus caminos se habían separado, pero sí habían tenido encontronazos más o menos intencionados y también preguntaba a ciertas personas por él de vez en cuando. Las grandes R tienden a hablar más cuando hay una copa encima de la barra o un cigarro de la risa.

  
—Pero Cha… Montparnasse, sigo preocupándome por ti. Sé que Grantaire suele venir por aquí —y ahí volvía a ser mencionada la gran R—, él me dijo que estabas aquí y vine para hablar contig… —no pudo terminar de hablar, había sido cortado por un chasquido de lengua.

  
—Bien, verás, la gente solo viene aquí buscándome por motivos poco legales o follar. Si no quieres que vayamos a mi piso y estar toda la noche gritando y gimiendo, vete. —Jehan se disponía a responder algo cuando le cortó con la mano—. Si lo que vas a decir no tiene que ver con qué te gusta en la cama, puedes ahorrártelo e irte.  
Sus hombros se alzaron con intención de responder, pero acabaron cayendo de manera abatida y negó, dándose en cierto modo por vencido. Había perdido aquella batalla. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la muerta, se giró antes de mirar de nuevo a Montparnasse, quien se mantenía impasible ante aquello, abrió la puerta y salió de aquel bar atrasado en el tiempo.

  
En las calles parisinas el frío empezaba a notarse y Jehan cubrió con sus manos sus pálidos brazos mientras notaba cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. Se llevó una de aquellas manos a la boca, intentando silenciar un sollozo y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la respiración que cada vez era más acelerada. Dio varios pasos de manera poco acertada porque ya había empezado a notar la debilidad en sus piernas y cómo estas dejaban de responderle. Se sentía tan estúpido: las flores muertas no renacen por llorarles.

  
Crack.

  
Ignoró el sonido de aquellos pasos a su espalda y siguió andando sin siquiera girar la cara. “Será un gato”, se dijo, “o una rata”, se repitió respirando lentamente, intentando controlar sus pulsaciones. Resbaló la lengua por los labios y volvió a respirar lentamente.

  
Crack.

  
No era nada, nada más que su propia paranoia. “Nada me va a pasar, la idea de barrios peligrosos es promulgada por las clases dominantes para generar una mayor diferencia rico-pobre y excusar así su opresión”, se repitió de manera continua, notando como su respiración ya era incontrolable y cómo su paso se había acelerado. Iba a salir ya de aquella pequeña calle.

  
Crack.

  
—Dame todo lo que tengas —una voz severa sonó, pero por su manera de vibrar apenas sería un joven. Estaba frente a él y le apuntaba directamente con una navaja no demasiado grande.

  
Era poco más bajo que Jehan y en los brazos podían notársele los huesos bajo la tintineante luz que otorgaba una farola, tenía el rostro demacrado y había perdido incluso varios dientes y en su rostro podían verse marcas de desnutrición. Su cara se mostraba segura y su voz intentaba sonar así, pero la mano le temblaba ligeramente: o era la primera vez que lo hacía o le agradaba hacerlo.

Jehan dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el otro vio sus intenciones y le agarró del brazo con fuerza, palpando los prominentes huesos del poeta, lo que provocó que un suspiro de dolor, un quejido, naciese de su garganta.

—No quiero hacerte daño, solo dame todo el dinero que llevas y te dejaré marchar —por primera vez su voz sonó realmente segura, pero la navaja cada vez estaba más cerca de su piel y la presión cada vez era más dolorosa, sabía que le saldría un moratón enorme.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, temblor en todo su cuerpo y la respiración agitada como nunca antes la había sentido, le dio la mochila donde llevaba todas sus pertenencias y fue liberado. El muchacho huyó con un “lo siento” naciendo en sus labios y desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle.

Jehan estaba solo. Intentó dar dos pasos, pero el mundo entero giraba a su alrededor y notaba la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta, las pulsaciones aceleradas hasta puntos que sobrepasan lo saludable, sudores recorriendo todo su cuerpo: su cara, su espalda, su pecho… Abrió la boca e intentó cubrir la demanda de oxígeno de su pecho, pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

Intentó dar unos pasos, pero la gravedad realizó su trabajo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo con severos temblores recorriendo todo su cuerpo y lágrimas derramándose por todo su rostro. Se repitió que todo estaba bien, pero se repitió que todo estaba mal.

Estaba llorando en el suelo, estaba destrozado y su propio cuerpo le pedía que se muriese, pero tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. ¿Era cierto aquello que le estaba pasando? ¿Era cierto siquiera que estaba vivo o simplemente todo era una ilusión?

Entonces lo notó, unos brazos le habían agarrado y una voz parecía llamar a una ambulancia. Jehan intentó abrir los ojos para saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero todo el mundo le era borroso y lo único en lo que sus sentidos parecían centrarse era en el fuerte dolor que le recorría el pecho y solo fue capaz de vez una cascada oscura.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo una voz que parecía tan cercana y lejana a a la vez—. Vamos de camino al hospital y todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí para protegerte, mi poeta.

Temblaba y tenía sacudidas y el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y el pecho subía y bajaba en un compás demasiado fuerte para su propio contenedor, pero no se movía por sí mismo y era incapaz de hacer nada, casi ni de sentir nada.

—Escúchame, por favor, soy Montparnasse, vamos de camino al hospital, vas a estar mejor, confía en mí. Vas a estar mejor. Te he echado de menos, lo siento.

  
Quizá aprovechó aquel momento porque pensaría que se perdería entre sus respiraciones, pero le confesó aquello que había intentado reprimir durante los últimos años: le quería a su lado.


End file.
